Thor
Thor Odinson is the Prince of Asgard, God of Thunder, and one of the 5 founding members of the Avengers. Once a prideful and impetuous man, Thor was stripped of his powers by Odin and banished to Earth in order to learn humility; it was during this time he met and fell in love with Jane Foster. Despite having believed himself to be better than others due to his godly status, Thor continues to prove himself a humble, caring man better than who he once was. Personality Prior to being sent to Earth, Thor was an extremely arrogant, vain, and thoughtless person. He was extremely womanizing, and suffered from both an overly inflated ego and major god complex (to a point where he'd only refer to himself in the third person). This was due in large part to his status as a god, and all the worship that came with it going to his head. Likewise, he was very spoiled, throwing childish tantrums over even the slightest offenses against him. He was also extremely irritable and bloodthirsty, reveling in the thought of a fight. Whenever he'd fight, he'd do so without any regard to the lives of those around him, foe or otherwise. He'd also rarely plan out battle strategies, instead flying headfirst into battle. He carried much of these traits with him during his first few weeks on Earth: he expected special treatment from others, exhibited great arrogance, and would start fights. Though outwardly a sign of his refusal to change for the better, Thor did these things out of denial for him losing the power he'd built up as so crucial a foundation for his character over his long life. Eventually, Thor would see the error of his behaviors, due in large part to time spent with Jane Foster: seeing a normal human risk her life as a paramedic showed Thor the importance of being peaceful and selfless. After proving his worthiness, Thor showed himself to be a changed man. He always tries to defuse fights before they escalate, and offers opponents an out. He puts far more thought into how he fights, never unleashing his full might on Earth unless necessary, and refuses to go all out on an ally, even if they're mind controlled or attempting to kill him. He's also proven himself far wiser and more humble than he once was. He constantly gives out advice to his fellow heroes during their times of doubt, and will defer to those he sees as better leaders than himself; he also calls out opponents who boast about their capabilities, seeing his old self in them and wanting to prevent them from making his old mistakes. He puts a lot of importance of personal honor, trust, and truthfulness, due in large part to the many threats he's faced who exist due to Odin's lies. As a result, he tends to react poorly to those who break his trust or lie needlessly. Most importantly, however, Thor has proven himself to be a man who genuinely cares for those around him. He will leave a fight instantly if he sees innocents in danger, travel to other planets and dimensions in order to answer the prayers of others, and has no qualms about giving up his life or power for the good of others. However, there are some parts of the old Thor that he still possesses. While not bloodthirsty or warmongering, he does enjoy a good fight. In addition, he can be somewhat hot-tempered and irritable at times; however, he is aware of these negative traits, and tries his best to keep them from negatively impacting himself and others. Thor suffers from feelings of self-blame, due to his inability to see the signs of Loki's resentment earlier (and all the conflicts between the two that occur as a result). His relationship with his father Odin is complex, to say the least. Having grown up hearing the tales of his heroism, power, and wisdom, Thor placed extremely high expectations upon himself to be comparable to him. However, upon realizing how his parenting spurred Loki down a dark path, he eventually began to view his father in a more cynical light; this is further compounded by both Odin's prideful, arrogant, and manipulative personality and the various threats he's faced caused by his father in some way (his slaughter of the Drenkoks creating Mangog, the resentment of various cultures towards Asgard due to his prior imperialistic conquests, etc.). Despite this, Thor struggles to truly break free of his somewhat toxic relationship to Odin (due to genuinely caring for him), often times being used as a pawn for his father's desires. In spite of this, Thor still still acknowledges his father's shortcomings and wants to be a better king, father, hero, and man then he was. Powers and Abilities Powers Asgardian Physiology: Being an Asgardian, Thor possesses various powers common among his race; however, his status as the son of Frigga and Odin (and the firstborn at that) means that his physiology is considerably more developed than the vast majority of Asgardians, resulting in his power. This fact, coupled with his extreme warrior training and his equipment makes him an immensely powerful being, and is classified as a high-herald tier. * Superhuman Strength-Thor is among the physically strongest Asgardians, only surpassed by Odin. He's casually lifted the multi-ton Quinjet over his head, easily overcome the momentum of planes moving at supersonic speeds, has flipped over massive Frost Giants, and most impressively restarted the rings at Nidavellir. His striking strength is similarly impressive: a headbutt from him dented Silver Surfer's forehead, he's knocked Abomination off his feet, and has destroyed ships meant to endure the pressure of space with 3 punches. His hammer Mjolnir further compounds his strength, as he's destroyed mountains, caused heavy damage to a non-Vibranium Ultron, staggered the Destroyer armor, and has sent Graviton tumbling down a street. This strength has allowed him stalemate or match beings like Iron Man, Hulk, Silver Surfer, Thing, Colossus, Beta Ray Bill, Drax, Ultron, and Abomination. * Superhuman Durability-Thor possesses incredible durability, due in large part to his bones being far more dense that that of a humans. This allows him to survive great punishment, like Hulk tackling him through several dozen feet of trees, punches from the Juggernaut, the depths of space, being hit with his own hammer, and a 500-ton Vision ramming into him at re-entry speeds. His durability extends to piercing damage as well, as he's survived being cut by Wolverine's claws. However, his durability really shines through regarding energy: he's survived a point blank blast from the Destroyer (though this left him heavily burned), large amounts of gamma radiation, the cold of Jotunheim, energy blasts from Iron Man and Ultron, enough heat to melt mountains, and an explosion with an Earth-sized radius. * Superhuman Speed-Thor is able to move at superhuman speeds, ramming Hulk through a wall while looking like a blur. ** Superhuman Reflexes-Despite his large frame, Thor is fairly quick in battle, able to easily keep up with beings like Captain America and Wolverine, dodge spears thrown at him casually, and deflect arrows after they were fired. * Superhuman Stamina-Thor can fight for incredible amounts of time without being impacted by fatigue. He once claimed he could fight Juggernaut for weeks on end, though how true this is remains unknown. * Superhuman Agility-Thor is incredibly dexterous, able to dodge turret fire mid-flight. * Regenerative Healing Factor-Though durable, Thor can be harmed. However, this can be circumnavigated by his healing, which allows him to repair broken bones and torn flesh in a matter of hours (once healing from being slashed with Jarnborn in seconds), far faster than any human and at least on par with the average Asgardian; he can not, however, regenerate limbs or organ damage. * Longevity-While not immortal, Thor does age far slower than most humanoids. * Allspeak-Thor is able to communicate in all of Earth and the Nine Realms' languages, as well as various alien ones; this allows others to hear Thor's words in their own native language, and vise versa. Abilities * Master Combatant-Having been trained in the art of Asgardian warfare since youth, Thor is a highly skilled warrior in regards to hand to hand combat. He's taken down three armed members of the Einherjar while unarmed himself, held his own against all of the Warriors 3 at once, and is said to know centuries worth of human warfare. * Weapons Proficiency-Besides unarmed combat, Thor's youth saw him train in the usage of various Asgardian weapons, and as a result is skilled in the use of various types thereof. ** Hammer Mastery-'''Thor is a naturally gifted hammer wielder, something compounded by his centuries of using Mjolnir. He's been able to swing it with enough precision to send dozens of rock bits flying into Frost Giants, tunnel through rock, and once used its strap strategically to send Juggernaut flying into space. He can easily control its flight path after throwing it, sending it to kill various Fire Demons, took out 3 foes with one throw, and had good enough aim to clip the wings of a fleeing ship; his skill applies to defensive uses of the hammer, having blocked fire blasts from a weakened Surtur, Iron Man's unibeam, and a precise slash from Wolverine. ** '''Axe Mastery-Thor is a talented fighter with axes, having used the enchanted Jarnbjorn for years before wielding Mjolnir. ** Sword Mastery-Likewise, Thor has been extensively trained in the use of swords. * Telepathic Resistance-Thor can, thanks to his great willpower, resist powerful telepaths and their intrusions. Emma Frost with the Phoenix Force struggled to read Thor's mind (though she would have easily done so under less stressful circumstances), and he has quickly recovered from psychic attacks that would drive others mad. Weaknesses * Body Mass-'''Though the increased density of Asgardian skin and muscle tissue provides incredible durability for Asgardians, it also makes them far heavier and slower in combat than most other species. This is especially pronounced for Thor, as his body has more mass than most others in his species. This is Thor's single greatest weakness, as opponents more maneuverable than him often outpace him; this has lead some to label him as "Slowdinson". * '''Warrior's Madness-This mindset takes hold of Thor during intense battles, and makes him more ferocious and blood-lusted than ever; some have described it as if his strength and stamina increase tenfold. However, side effects of this include less precise movements, intense headaches, a distinct decrease in his ability to reason, and generally uncontrollable behavior. Equipment Weapons * Mjolnir-Mjolnir is Thor primary weapon, having been given to him by Odin after various trials. Forged by the Dwarves of Nidavellir using the heat of a star centuries ago, the hammer grants it wielders various magical powers, namely control over the elements. Due to the Uru used to forge it, the hammer is nearly indestructible. * Jarnbjorn (formerly)-This axe was made for Thor long before he ever had Mjolnir. During this time, he used this as his primary weapon against all manner of opponents. Vehicles * Avengers Quinjet-Used during his missions with the Avengers. Other Equipment * Asgardian Armor-Used when ever entering battle, Thor's armor is his protective garb. * Megingjörð-Thor's magical belt. It channels the Odin-Force to double Thor's power, though it leaves him sore and tired for some time after taking it off. Game Appearances TBD Trivia * Thor likes lattes, more so than coffee. * Thor once had a winged helmet, passed on to him by Odin, who wore it in his youth; he never uses this helmet, as it's supposedly extremely tight. * He has a thing for brunettes. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:High-tiers Category:Males Category:Avengers members Category:Flight